When a baby is tired, but is unable to fall asleep, the baby may become restless and begin to cry. As a result, parents and guardians may spend a considerable amount of time attempting to pacify the baby and lull the baby to sleep. Parents and guardians often try to lull a baby to sleep by rocking the baby in a rocking chair, or placing the baby in a swing or a bouncer. However, these devices are too large to be carried or used during travel, and are not easily transported to different locations within a home and do not offer the personal comfort and closeness of being held by a parent.